Eighty-Six (clone)
The 86th clone of Laura Chambers. She was able to escape by recalling memories of Laura Chambers that other's would not - including security codes. Her best friend and love interest is Fifty-two, the 52nd clone of Laura Chambers. Early Life and Creation Eighty-six was created on April 21st, 1994, becoming the 86th clone of Laura Chambers, in the Laura Chambers project. Number 86 was one of the few clones that was born at a fetal state, much like a normal child. They wanted to see how a clone would do with the abilities of Laura Chambers as a child. Each clone of Laura Chambers had various variables, and Eighty-six's purpose was to see how a child would deal with the abilities of Laura Chambers and to see if they could manipulate the child into a killing machine. Eighty-six was pushed harder, mentally and physically to be stronger, tougher and unstoppable. Dr. mason Monroe was in charge of the Laura Chambers project, and as a result, Eighty-six viewed him as a father figure, for a while anyways. The only downside was that there was a problem with Laura’s DNA. The original Laura had a history of seizures before the virus corrupted her DNA. This was passed down to the clones. No matter what altercations they made to the clone’s DNA, they would always come out with the seizures. Earlier clones didn't have them as bad, but the more clones they made, the worse they got. These can happen at any time, and any place and can be very violent and last for any length of time. Number 86 often looks for tryptophan to control her seizures. As a clone of Laura Chambers, she was given most of the original Laura’s memories. They made sure to take out confidential information about the company that the clones shouldn’t have, however 86 started to piece together information, and some of Laura’s memories and would often get flashes of her memories, resulting in a bad headache. This contributed to her escape from the facility. However 86 took a different turn than the previous ones. She learned that the memories weren’t hers. She will have glimpses of memories she has blocked out about the original Laura Chambers, or remember something that was never her experience. She is the 86th clone of Laura Chambers, and doesn’t know what happened to the 85 before her, some ended up dead from experiments, or other wise. She was programmed to believe that she was the original person, and not a copy but unlike other clones, she learned that this was not true. Since this discovery, 86 has wanted a life of her own, and not wanting to be living off of Laura’s memories. Breaking through this thinking, only resulted in more experiments of how 86 broke through the programmed memories in her head. 86 has a lot of inner turmoil about how she is copied from another person, still wanting to be her own person and knowing that is never going to happen. Since her escape, she has laid low, as Bio-Genetics isn't one to just let it's creations run away. She makes sure to keep on the move to avoid being caught. The Escape Eighty-six made her escape when she was 13 years of age. Over the prior weeks she began remembering the security codes for the doors, from the original Laura Chamber’s memories. When she was let out of her glass containment room to be transported to another part of the facility, she jumped the guards. Even at a young age, she was near unstoppable. With the guards knocked out, she ran through the facility to make her way to freedom. The guards reported her, and with the time crunching on her escape, she was unable to try and save her only friend, and other clone, Fifty-two. Through running, fighting, and remembering security door codes, Eighty-six was able to make it to the outside, and scale the large fence around the facility. She hid, for hours, until she deemed it safe to come out and then ran to freedom once more. Eighty-six doesn’t know what happened to the facility after she left, and she doesn’t care. She made a promise to herself that one day she’d go back and save her friend. However her escape hasn’t been forgotten. She is constantly hunted down and trying to be returned ,resulting on her always being on the move. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: As a later clone, Eighty-six can easily lift five times her own weight and able to jump large distances and heights and can overpower most people in hand to hand combat. This strength allow allows her to easily break through wooden doors, plywood and thin metals. Carrying heavy things and moving things such as a car, are easy. * Enhanced Speed: She can run at speeds far more than that of a human. She can run up to speeds that make her nearly impossible to see when moving at full speed. * Enhanced Agility: Her agility, balance and coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond that of a normal human. Difficult acrobatics are easy to perform. Flips, roll and speeds that would be highly difficult for a human is easy. * Enhanced Stamina: Being trained harshly for years, it takes hours before fatigue will tire her and weaken her muscles. * Enhanced Durability: Her body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury. However she can still be damaged by knives, bullets and other weapons. She can also fall from several stories and not be as severely injured as a human. * Enhanced Immune System: She is virtually immune to most poison and drugs except in large doses and it is difficult for her to be intoxicated from alcohol. It is nearly impossible for her to get the common cold. * Enhanced Regenerative abilities: With a large amount of raw stem cells, she has accelerated healing abilities. When shot, it only takes hours for the wound to completely heal. * Enhanced Senses: Senses are enhanced beyond those of normal people. Her eyesight can see to near microscopic levels, hear things from meters away, etc. * Various Skills: All clones endured brutal physical and mental training and rigid discipline from childhood. The training combined with the enhanced physique makes them nearly unstoppable when facing normal humans, though they are by no means invincible. She has been trained in various skills. Unstable Sense of Identity Due to the imprint of the original Laura Chambers in her head, and the training as a child and growing up, Eighty-Six has a very unstable sense of identify. Sometimes she will call herself Laura, sometimes she will call herself Eighty-Six. She doesn’t like calling herself Laura because she doesn’t want to live the life of a woman she never knew, but the memories of the woman are forever in her head. She doesn’t want to call herself Eighty-six because she remembers her time as an experiment. She has tried to call herself another name before, but has lead back to the two names. Trivia * When Eighty-six first escaped she went to a casino and Vegas to make money. She used her abilities to make easy cash quick, she got caught up in the haze of gambling for a couple nights and they realized she was card counting to a level of mastery. She isn’t so welcome in casinos in Vegas anymore. Regardless, she is still very good at gambling and sometimes partakes in it to pass the time, and make cash if she needs it. Unlike others, she didn’t become obsessive with gambling either. Eighty-six is very good at gambling. As a child the guards that were to watch her would often play different games of cards, and she would often watch. Her abilities also help. Such as the game of roulette, she can tell where the ball will land due to how fast the ball is spinning and her intelligence, but she can’t call where the ball will land if it bounces. This also includes card-counting. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}